A Candle of Fairy Tail
by RavensLoch
Summary: Poems about Nalu and Fairy Tail.
1. The Poem

**A poem for Nalu.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A candle can flicker,

A candle can be blown out,

Even though this is true,

I hold no doubt,

That even on the darkest night you will set a flame,

Just like you broke that spell,

And ever since you've been the one I proclaim,

That you gave me something to say.

And through the adventures we faced,

I can never forget your spirit,

And you will never be erased.

And this guild will always stay,

Because,

It's an eternal adventure.

So as long as this guild remains,

Even if we can't see you,

Your name lives on through our veins,

So even if we cannot see you,

And that you may be out of view.

It doesn't matter,

Because,

Family sticks together,

And Natsu,

I'll always be watching out for you,

And it's always been more fun when we're together.

* * *

 **I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **Happy Shipping,**

 **Deceptive Light**


	2. This Fire

**Another poem for Nalu.**

* * *

The air is hard to breathe,

This smoke is choking me,

And even though it's hard to see,

I'm gonna scream.

I'm just begging you please,

Let this be some sick dream.

And when I open my eyes,

All I want to see is starry skies,

Where we can be a team.

And day by day we can watch the sunrise,

So when I open these brown eyes,

And all I can see is the fire,

These tears begin to descend,

I just never wanted our fun to end.

C'mon Natsu please!

Just wake up,

I'm begging you on my knees.

Let's get out of here,

Please don't forget about me.

We were best buddies,

Just save me please,

If not for me than for everybody.

The guild wouldn't be the same with your fiery heart.

Because without you we wouldn't be anybody.

* * *

 **Another poem? Yes, why not?**

 **Anyway ... hope you liked it, feedback is welcome if you have any.**

 **Disclaimer: Same as Chapter One.**

 **Happy Shipping,**

 **Deceptive Light.**


	3. Natsu's Poem

**A poem for Nalu**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

I don't need adventures or treasure,

If it means we get to be together.

And though I'm not the best at words,

I'm still gonna give it my all, so let's set these records.

Not even the mightiest of Erza's swords could stop me,

No force on Earthland will hold this Dragneel back.

Because Lucy is my best friend, she's my only milady.

No it's not just because of your big rack, though that might be a bonus.

It's because your my best friend Luigi.

And even though sometimes you make me uneasy,

You can make the sun come out from it's clouds of a shack.

Lucy you make all the bad memories hazy.

And the good moments that are clear sometimes make my heart go doki doki.

So don't stop driving me crazy.

And don't forget to thank that creep Loke,

For telling me what to write to you Lucy.

* * *

 **I don not own Fairy Tail.**

 **Brief Announcement: I'll be posting a Christmas along with a New Years oneshot for Fairy Tail around December 23-31st! They'll be individual so don't look for them here. That's all! If your interested keep your eyes out for the oneshots.**

 **Happy Shipping,**

 **Deceptive Light**


	4. Old Lucy

**_A poem,_**

 ** _For Nalu..._**

* * *

Why did you have to leave,

Now I'm without my closest friend,

And every time I think of you...

It's like I've been smashed into a thousand pieces.

Both my parents have died, and all the rest have left me...

Others say I'm a shell of the old Lucy.

I guess it's just, no one will ever know the tears I've cried.

I've been left behind, and wherever I go I still see you.

Yesterday you were a vase, and just today you were at the market place...

So how could you just go? How could you just leave us, leave me!

Now I'm alone, and the guilds just a memory...

Did our friendship mean anything or was I just a disgrace?

How could you leave me, when I needed you most?

Why couldn't you see how much you meant to me,

How I was the lock and you the key...

You've left the guild, and we're all like ships lost at sea.

So how could you just go? How could you just abandon me?

All in my time of need.

So why'd you leave me alone, with the guild gone now no one is with me.

Why did you have to go and let me misread,

That you truly wanted me.

Even all the rest, they've left this little Lucy.

I'm left alone to pick myself up piece by piece.

I've been left like a innocent to a crime...

How could you leave me Natsu.

But I guess you'll never know how much I would give just to see your face...

Even if it was just one more time...

* * *

 ** _I don't own Fairy Tail._**

 **Hi guys, or I guess if anyone actually reads these poems anymore.**

 **I'm working on the one shot. Not sure if I'll finish it in time but I'm gonna give it my all. As for the new years one, I dumped the idea, maybe I'll write one later but I am doing a Christmas one!**

 **Anyway, if any of you actually read this or I guess my stuff at all ... I hope to see you guys soon.**

 **Happy Shipping and Holidays,**

 **Deceptive Light/Fairy**


	5. Hiding In Flames

_**Hiding In Flames**_

 _ **A Fairy Tail Poem**_

 ** _Pairing: Gajeel x Levy_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Fires grasping fingers light the sky,

There's a blade of grass left alone,

It's drooped as it if knows the flames follow us.

Relentless, a monster destroying all who try to hide,

The souls of my friends cry.

 **ZZZ**

They know I'll never escape, cackling, demons chase me now.

A rock scrapes my thigh, blood, red.

Red, Red, and Red,

Fire, Blood, and Eyes.

Wind howling, stars covered with smoke, friends lost to time,

These are the things that run and hide.

 **ZZZ**

As I stand above the destruction,

Ears long since stopped ringing, everything screaming woeful melodies.

Seduction. To just fly to your shadow that chases after me,

But they fill my mind with their pleas,

Jet, Droy, and Lucy.

The souls of my friends beg. So, I flea.

 **ZZZ**

Flea the mountain,

Rough and ragged,

My breath is like this mountain's side.

When I glance back, my brown eyes wide.

Destruction, it follows no matter where I go,

Ruining everyone who I held close to my side.

 **ZZZ**

A misplaced step.

Dancing through the air I tumble.

The only water for miles are the tears in my eyes,

Close your eyes they plea, but no!

I'll look in your fiery gaze, I can't hide.

 **ZZZ**

Pointed teeth smirk, and I wish I could flea.

This is the end, I won't be shy.

But before you can- The words I need to speak fly.

My voice is raspy, and quiet.

Tense you look down, surprise.

 **ZZZ**

Our eyes lock, forgiveness flashes.

Hearts soar into song.

And as he smirks he pulls me in.

Lips meeting with passion after loathing each other so long.

* * *

 _ **Hello again, I hope you've smiled today.**_

 _ **Well, that was my first poem in a little while for Fairy Tail. This is wrote about Levy and Gajeel by the way! I just kinda started writing about fire and I just didn't want to stop or change my plans to make it Nalu.**_

 _ **Now then! Um, reviews I guess. (Just skip to bold again if you don't want to read this.)**_

 _ **Neko:** Hello! I'm thrilled you like the poems! Hmm stories on my poems? Not sure, maybe I'll write a one-shot for one or two in the future. Nalu or Gralu- I myself do ship Natsu and Lucy buttt, if Natsu didn't exist 100% Gralu. I don't think I would write a long story on Gralu, however, I might write a poem for the ship in the future! Hope you smile today! _

_**Okay! We're back. Now onto something I want to address.**_

 _ **I know I never did post that one-shot... I had technical issues and I apologize for not posting it. I won't promise to make another one and post it, though I won't say I won't either!**_

 _ **Last thing: I do currently have a story in the works, it's not published as I'm trying to get halfway through before I start posting chapters. It's title is 'Fairy's Peace and Demon's Chaos' and I am currently working to have it up some time in the summer.**_

 _ **That's all for now, hope to write more poems, and I'll see you guys in the future!**_

 ** _Hope you smile today!_**

 ** _Deceptive Light/Fairy :)_**


	6. Words Unspoken

**_Words Unspoken_**

 ** _A Fairy Tail Poem_**

 ** _Pairing: Natsu x Lucy_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Two hearts,

One quest.

 **II**

Pink blossom hair,

A heart of of fiery passion.

Hair of the finest gold,

With a heart of purity.

 **II**

Where were they going? No one knew.

How far would they go? This was a question with an answer.

Till the end.

 **II**

It was on their adventure of life,

These two found love admist their strife.

 **II**

Though the challenges they faced,

The two lovers never lost their faith.

 **II**

However, fate had plans.

Although they tried, the lovers found themselves in over their heads.

Their life suddenly was out of their hands.

 **II**

And fate, cold and cruel.

Took one of the two.

 **II**

Heart of Purity found herself in her end,

Filled with bliss, even in her last moments, Purity stared at her End.

 **II**

Then fate came forward, cloak of darkness and sin.

He would only give Purity a moment, before he dragged her down with him.

 **II**

Clinging feebly to her End, Purity whispered, breathing harsh.

Upon these words, End wept, for he felt her life suddenly diminish.

 **II**

End, broken and torn.

Returned from the battle, lost in his heart as he mourned.

 **II**

Those last words, would bring him pain and bliss.

For never having said the words to her, not unless through a kiss.

 **II**

" _Don't forget, Natsu..._

 _I love you."_

* * *

 ** _So yeah, shorter than the last one. But I just wanted to make a short, bittersweet one tonight._**

 ** _I hope you guys who read my poems are well, and I want to say thank you for over 300 views. :)_**

 ** _Oh um, also, listening to piano or sad songs,(though lyrics can be distracting I find) while you read these poems can help get the most from the experience..._**

 ** _I'll be seeing you all in the future! That's all._**

 ** _Deceptive Light/Fairy_**


	7. May I have this Dance?

**_May I have this Dance?_**

 ** _A Fairy Tail Poem_**

 ** _Pairing: Gray x Lucy_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

The night is here,

Lights are dim,

The murmurs of a crowd,

All fade in comparison to your grin.

 **II**

How you smile,

Bathed in a holy glow,

Your dance, it draws all in.

It melts my heart of ice and snow.

 **II**

I fade in the shadows,

When I dance with you, in the ballroom,

It makes me forget my past and present woes.

Your hair is gold, mine of that a poor crow.

 **II**

Yet none of that matters.

When I dance with you, my mind is whole,

It feels as though you have sown all my tatters.

When I stand with you, you're the piece of my soul.

 **II**

And should I have my way, the one I never lose.

Though this is fate,

To let us dance this night away, in adoring embrace.

Only to take you away again, at the end of this date.

 **II**

So when the night fades, and our time is at end.

I can't wait, for the winter ball to return again.

To dance with you my dear, though face unknown,

My heart beat of speeds, that cannot be contained.

 **II**

For mask or not,

No shadow could ever hide your elegance, grace, and beauty.

So I'll see you next winter, where we'll dance.

And year after year, if you will give me a chance.

 **II**

I'll ask you the question, again and again.

Will you have this dance?

* * *

 _ **I wrote this listening to waltz music... So yeah, that swayed what I wrote just a little.**_

 _ **Also Neko, I hoped you enjoyed this. I wanted it to be just right, and I felt my other attempts at Gralu poems were not near this quality.**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope all you are well and that you like my poems. :)**_

 _ **See you next poem maybe? :)**_

 _ **Light/Fairy**_


End file.
